Only a Photograph
by Destiny Kalince
Summary: Edward is a big movie star and Bella, a college student. A photograph will reveal something more then Bella ever thought possible. They say a picture can tell you a thousand words and for Bella it said a lot more.... co-written with theotherbella
1. Chapter 1

Only a Photograph

Chapter 1

Today was my birthday and my best friend insisted we go out and celebrate. I was officially 21. The weather was surprisingly warm and sunny for September but I was glad for the change in the cold rainy weather that was the norm for Seattle. I wore form fitting jeans, a tight blue shirt and matching ballerina shoes. My makeup was simple and it only seemed to highlight the mahogany color of my long brown hair, which had taken hours to tame into soft, tousled waves. My best friend, Alice, planned a night on the town which included a trip to the mall, a dance club, and drinking. We had already taken our trip to the mall which had Jasper, the great boyfriend of my dear Alice, carrying our bags and standing outside dressing rooms as Alice played Bella Barbie. As much as I disliked shopping and Bella Barbie, I knew I had to let her have her fun or I would never hear the end of it. She was nice enough to let me enter a bookstore for a few minutes to pick out a new read. She claimed because it was my birthday, I could pick one store.

We were now heading off to Club 41. Alice was attached to Jasper's side as we took the short walk from the parking garage to the club. I felt a little jealous of my good friend. She had undoubtedly found the man of her dreams. In our freshman year of high school no less. She spotted him on the front lawn of the school in the beginning of the year. She danced right up him and told him he had left her waiting too long. Jasper had replied in a thick southern accent at the time that he was sorry, and since that day they were never parted for long. I, on the other hand, have only had two so called boyfriends in my life; neither of which lasted very long. Mike Newton and Jacob Black. Mike and I only lasted one week before I told him it wasn't working and that maybe he could go date Jessica. She had been chasing after him for awhile and at the time, she had started to become one of my friends. I thought I owed it to her so I sent him on his way.

Jacob, the last boy I was with, was my best friend since I had moved to Forks, Washington. Jacob's father was best fishing pals with my father and shortly after arriving I joined my father on one of their fishing trips. After that day, Jacob and I had been great friends which turned into what we thought was love. But I soon realized that the love I felt for him was more of a family love then what I would call soul mate love. He was disappointed at first but after awhile, he found a girl he was head over heels for. Since the day he met Nessie, he and I returned to being best friends and I immersed myself into school and college soon after. Unfortunately, it left me as their third wheel. I sighed, turning my attention back to the side walk to help keep my unnaturally clumsy self from meeting the ground tonight.

I was looking forward to the drinking that was part of tonight's activities but the dancing was a different matter all in its own. I was a horrible dancer. I tripped over my own two feet enough without effort; never mind the idea of trying to do it on purpose. My eyes stayed focused on my feet and I was surprised when Alice grabbed my arm and stopped me in my tracks.

"Alice what the hell....." She was bouncing up and down like a sugar filled child.

"Bella! It's him! It's Edward Cullen!" The name she spoke took a few seconds to register in my brain before it hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward Cullen became a breakout star after shooting what should have been and indie film, but went on to gross over $100 million in its first weekend. Where as I enjoyed his acting, Alice had an obsession over the man; so I knew there was no point in stalking him via Internet--Alice did enough for both of us. She tracked his every move, so I could rely on her to tell me the next day when we woke up.

I took my chance and look up at the gorgeous face of Edward Cullen. The gentle breeze swept through his messy bronze hair, making it blow around his piercing emerald eyes that could make my heart melt with one look. He wore a simple black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark colored jeans. I was sure that if I didn't watch myself, my jaw would hit the sidewalk and I would trip over it as he walked past. But it seemed he wasn't quite ready to walk past; not if Alice had a say in it.

"Edward!" His eyes averted from the ground to my frantic best friend waving at him. Alice began dragging me forward until we were a few feet in front of him. I felt my cheeks lighting up a bright red by from being so close to the handsome movie star. I dropped my head down to try and hide my cheeks.

"Umm yes, can I help you three?" my heart melted at the sound of his to die for British accent, and as if on cue, my cheeks turned a brighter shade of red at the thought. His accent was heat melting. It was my favorite next to the American one he pulled off in his last movie. I took a chance and raised my head up to take him in. Yep, he was still down right gorgeous and I was still down right plain. Somehow though, every time I saw a photo of him and even now, he reminded me of someone from my past that I couldn't quite place. I was sure that was the reason behind my infatuation for the star, but I vowed never to be as bad as Alice.

"Yes, do you mind taking a picture with us? I have to say I'm a huge fan of your work and so is my friend here." After Alice had directed some attention to me I wanted to shove her in a closet without name brand cloths. I saw his gazed shift over to me only causing my blush to deepen into what I thought would be a new shade of red. I dropped my face hiding behind a curtain of my hair once again. I felt a sharp pain in my side telling me Alice had jabbed me with her elbow. I opened my mouth to greet him.

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you Edward, I'm sorry if we are bothering you. We were just on our way to a club." At first I didn't hear a reply back so I looked up at him as saw his jaw a bit slacked as he stared at me. My eyes widened before looking at Alice who was in turn looking at Edward, with a confused look on her own face. I took one last look Edward's face before lowering my own. After what seemed like years he spoke.

"No,......no, it's not a big deal." I heard Alice squeal next to me causing a chain reaction. I jumped in surprise and lost my footing falling backwards. I braced myself for impact with the ground. But it never came. Instead, I felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around me, saving me from a trip to the hospital. During the fall my eyes had slid closed so I wasn't sure who it was; all I knew was this person smelled incredible and from what I could tell they were slim but well built underneath the clothes they wore. I opened my eyes to be greeted with those green eyes. Edward Cullen had saved me from an almost certain trip to the emergency room. Carefully, he pulled me back up into a standing position and all the while I was focused on his eyes. It was like I could see straight into his soul; and the soul I saw was beautiful. If there was such a thing at love at first sight then I was sure that was what just happened.

When I was finally standing I lost sight of his face. I was awfully close to him, actually I was pressed to his chest so tightly, I was sure that if left like this I could never fall again. For the first time, I felt safe. I tilted my head up to look at him. The top of my head barely made it past his shoulder and if I wanted to look into his eyes I would need a step stool. But lucky for me, his eyes were cast down so that he was peering into my eyes and across his face was a soft smile. It seems my blushing fairy appeared once more, as my cheeks heated up but when I tried to pull away he only held me tighter. I looked at him with a confused expression trying to figure him out when he smiled a very crooked smile and I went limp smiling back at him. I was lost in my own little world ,smiling up at a very famous, very sexy movie star when I heard a click and a flash.

"Aww that is going to be a great picture to frame! Bella can you get one of me and Edward now?" I had completely forgotten that Alice was even there or the fact that Jasper was behind her shaking his head. Edward's arms finally relaxed around me as Alice handed me her camera and took a spot next to him. I took a few steps back and quickly took a shot of the two before handing the camera off to Alice.

"Well, ah thanks again Mr. Cullen sorry to have bothered you. Have a good night." I quickly grabbed Alice's arm dragging her forward with me. I didn't get far before I heard his velvety voice call out to us.

"Hey!" I stopped but decided to save myself more blushing by keeping my eyes down and away from his prefect face. He caught back up to us quickly before continuing to speak.

"If you guys don't mind, I would like to accompany the three of you to the club. If it's Club 41 I hold a private booth there." I my jaw dropped an inch; Edward Cullen wanted to hang out with me. I then heard him chuckle and it was as if the angels had created the sound. I heard his voice in my ear.

"You might want to breathe before you pass out." I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding before dragging in another one to refill my lungs. Blushing, I looked at Alice who was jumping so high she was now as tall as Jasper. I counted down from three and as I reached one she shouted out that she would love to have him join us and we were indeed heading to Club 41 for my birthday.

"Well happy birthday Bella." I looked at him strangely,

"How do you know my name?" He seemed to look uncomfortable for a split second before smiling.

"Your friend said it when she spotted me." Quite surprised that he could have heard that from so far away, I nodded and started taking steps towards the club. He quickly followed in step behind us. Something kept itching in the back of my mind. I just couldn't quite figure out what it was.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

_Hey there, thanks for reading. This story was a little plot kitty of mine that was wanting to come out. **I like to give out a great Thanks to theotherbella, she is my beta and co-writer to this story cause I know that if I didn't have her this great story wouldn't go anywhere. Thanks Chica!**_

_Stay tuned the next chapter will be around shortly!_


	2. Chapter 2

Only a Photograph

Chapter 2

A short time later, the four of us were sitting in Edward's private room. When we had first arrived, there was a line so long that I wasn't sure we would get in. Then again when you walk up to the bouncer with an actor, there is no line. Edward's booth was upstairs, over looking the lower level, surrounded on three sides by heavily tinted glass so no one could look in but we could see out, and instead of booths there were leather couches, chairs, and tables. Compared to the chaos of the dance floor, this was indeed private and much darker with the dimmed lighting, than with the strobing ones below.

Alice and Jasper parked in a love seat across from the couch I plopped down in, and in between us was a glass table. I took up the whole couch, as I sat at one end with my elbow resting on the arm of the couch and my legs sprawled out across the rest of it. Edward sat in the lone chair leaning back with one of his ankles resting the other's knee. Currently, we were waiting on the waitress to arrive and take our order.

"So Edward, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me when the sequel to Dusk start filming?" He chuckled at Alice. I had a feeling Alice was going to make an ass out of herself.

"Well filming doesn't start 'til the end of the month but you didn't hear that from me. We are still look for a replacement for Kris since Lauren decided to quit." She giggled, causing her age to drop from 21 to 13 in a matter of three seconds. I groaned.

"Alice this is exactly why I can't take you out in public." I hissed. I knew if there wasn't a table between us, she would have kicked me.

"Oh hush Bella! You're dying to get an inside scoop on Dark Moon as much as I am. Now Edward, why did Lauren turn down the part of Kris in the sequel?"

"Well, she told me she couldn't take all the hype around the series. Personally, I think it's a little crazy but I enjoy acting and I love the rest of the cast and crew."

"You know Bella here should get that part. She has brown eyes, brown hair, pale complexion, and can blush on command. The director wouldn't have to worry about 3 hours of makeup for her or contacts." On cue a blush starting forming but lucky for me the waitress showed up when she did.

"Hey there, what can I get you folks tonight?" The waitress spoke mostly to Edward, leaning over at just the right angle to give him a small peep show. Jealousy ran rapidly through me. I was surprised at the feeling; it wasn't as if Edward was mine. He was a famous movie star--a gorgeous one at that. Females surely would give up a lot to be with this man. Then again there was this weird feeling. Something kept picking at my memory. His face seemed so familiar. I kept telling myself it was just from all the magazines that I saw him in.

"Bella!" My head snapped back to reality.

"What Alice!"

"The lady asked you what you wanted to drink."

"Oh!" I blushed. I had been caught day dreaming. Great, the actor Edward Cullen probably thought I was a space cadet for that one. So to keep from continuing the display of my cadet badge, I blurted out the first drink that came to mind.

"A Sex With Edward please." I heard a coughing and turning to see that it was him. Well crap, badge earned. I blushed and went to change my drink but the waitress was already gone. Of course, the one drink I've always wanted to try since it came out was named after the Adonis sitting a few feet from me.

"Jasper lets go dance while we wait for our drinks!" Alice quickly latched onto Jasper's arm dragging him out and down to the dance floor. Thanks a lot pixie, I made an idiot of myself and you leave me alone with him. I sighed looking over to Edward. He seemed to have his coughing fit under control and was now smirking at me.

"A Sex with Edward?" His velvety voice asked.

"Ya, ah, well, I heard about it a while ago after the premiere of Dusk and it sounded good." His smirk turned into a crooked grin. It only caused my blushing cheeks to turn warmer.

"Well, what is in it?" My jaw dropped a bit but I quickly recovered I listed off the ingredients.

"Vodka, Raspberry Schnapps, cranberry juice, and a lime slice."

"Well that sounds really good, I might just try it." It was my turn to cough. He only found amusement in the situation. When my coughing finally receded the waitress had returned with our drinks. After squeezing the lime into it I quickly took a sip. Edward eyed my curiously. I leaned over handing it towards him.

"Here try sex with yourself and tell me what you think." I heard him mumble something under his breath and accept my drink, taking a small sip.

"This isn't bad at all but I've really never had sex with myself to truly compare." I laughed. I thought to myself that if I had the chance to do that to Edward, I would gladly hand off a review. He returned the drink to me and went back to his. After a long silence and not one…but two Sex with Edward's later I spoke up:

"So Alice and Jasper have been gone awhile; I think I better go look for them." I stood up without hearing his response and left before more ego reducing moments could rear their ugly heads.

I made it down to the dance floor and scanned the area for the pair. First I spotted Jasper's tall body and blonde hair (since Alice was such a pixie) and made my way towards them. Upon reaching them, I had to yell over the music so they could hear me.

"Hey guys!"

"Bella dance with me!" Alice's speech was a bit slurred. She must have gotten a few drinks down here. Before I could reject her offer she grabbed me and pulled. So I did the only thing I could do: I danced with what little training Alice had given me. I turned and moved my hips. Alice placed her hand on them, guiding my movements and soon retracted them once I got the hang of it. This lasted for awhile before her hands were placed back on my hips and she moved closer to me. I started to feel the effects of the alcohol I consumed earlier and became more daring and pushed myself closer to her. This action lasted for a few minutes before I felt something hard in her pocket poke me. I reached behind me hoping to move the offending object which I took a guess at thinking it was her cell phone.

"Alice I think your phone is poking me...." I didn't feel what I thought was a phone. No this was much, much bigger.

"Wait, that's not a phone. Alice?" I turned around and came face to face with Edward. And my hand was still firmly gripped around a very aroused section of his body. My entire body blushed as I looked down to my hand then back up to Edward. He had a pained look on his face. Remember me earning my Space cadet badge? Well let's just say I proved I earned it yet again as I stood there in shock, still gripping his family jewels. Edward leaned down into my ear after a few seconds snapping me from my empty mind.

"Bella if you intend to continue holding that we might want to take this somewhere more private......." His voice was husky and low causing me to become slightly aroused. Though ignoring the screaming voice saying to take him right then and there, I quickly let go, stepping away I looked to the floor.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry I thought you were Alice and a cell phone." God. I had just met him in the flesh a couple for hours ago.

"It's ok Bella; I should have alerted you to my presence when I took her place. She waved me over and pushed me to her spot." He ran a hand through his messy locks before continuing with a crooked smile.

"Though I must say, though, you dance beautifully. May I be so bold to request another dance?" I nodded. Who was I to deny a dance from him? He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me toward him. I noticed a slow song started playing. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his own around my waist. Maybe it was the alcohol that was altering my shy ways because normally I would have run away after what just happened.

As the lyrics began, I heard his smooth voice singing along in my ear. It was heavenly; maybe he should do a musical if he's this good. I leaned my head down onto his chest as he continued singing through the rest of the song leading me in slow circles. If I didn't know any better I was sure this was heaven.

Soon after the song ended he thanked me for the dance, then Edward and I returned to the private room and took our original seats. Alice and Jasper were already there, cuddled up with each other. I felt that emotion of jealousy once more looking at the two of them. My thoughts then turned to the dance Edward and I shared. I had only met him a few hours ago but there was a strong pull to him. It was as if my whole world consisted of just being close to him and only him. Like I had known him for years.

"Well guys, it's getting late and I have a few things for work to do tomorrow." I was saddened at Alice's words; I may never see this man again. Though he was a movie star…this must be like every other day for him. I was a plain Jane college student. What could I possibly have that he couldn't find with some hot young actress?

"Bella, would you mind walking outside with me for a second?"

"Umm ya, sure." I stood, grabbing my purse, I quickly followed behind him. When we exited the doors to the club he turned around and smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions on the dance floor. It was very rude and bold of me." I blushed, if anything it was very bold of me.

"It was my fault Mr. Cullen, if I wasn't out in space half the time I would have noticed you behind me." He chuckled and said something quietly to himself.

"What did you say Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, ah nothing just talking to myself and please call me Edward. So listen, here is my number. I would love to stay in touch with you. I'll be in Seattle for the next few months filming and I really don't know anyone here." I smiled as he continued on about being alone in a new city. He wanted to talk with me again and maybe see me again. This may have started out as an unlucky day but it was getting better.

I noticed his cheeks were a bit flushed. I decided to save pride and boost a bit of my own, by placing a finger on his lips stopping his long speech. He still held out a small business sized card which I assumed held his number. I took it and removed my finger from his soft lips. If I had it my way it would have never left them. Then again my head was floating on cloud nine from being so close to him and the alcohol in my system only further encouraged what I would like to call Brave Bella. I placed the card in my purse and fished around for something to write with. I didn't find a pen so I opted for the next best thing: water proof eye liner. I grabbed his hand and wrote my cell number on his palm.

"There, now if you need me, don't hesitate to call." After placing the eye liner back in my purse I looked up at him a smiled. His emerald eyes were dark and filled with something. I couldn't put my finger on it so I just let it go for another day. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it looking away.

"Well I need to go back and get Alice and Jasper. How much do we owe you for tonight anyways?"

"Don't worry about it; everything is put on my tab."

"No, please I feel bad for you paying. It must have cost a lot."

"Bella, it's ok. Think of it as a birthday present from me."

"But you hardly know me." He chuckled and started turning away.

"I know you better than you think." I stood flabbergasted at his statement. I went to ask what he meant but Alice bounded up to me. I looked at her as she spoke.

"Bella you ready to go? It's really late." I nodded and turned back to where Edward had stood only to find him gone. What exactly did he mean by he knew me 'better than I think'? I had a feeling that I would come across a clue to solve that mystery next time I saw him.

*************************************************************************

_Two chapters in one week yes! This couldn't have been done with out my wonderful Beta **theotherbella. **I have a long weekend of work so it might be awhile before we post again. I promise as soon as the next chapter is up I will post it. If you review I might just send a preview to the next chapter ^_^._


	3. Chapter 3

Only a Photograph

Chapter 3

There was this annoying buzzing sound floating through my dreams. I assumed I had forgotten to turn off my alarm for the weekend. Lazily, I reached over and turned off the horrid electronic device in question and sighed. I had been dreaming I was in Edward's arms. Meeting this man in the flesh turned my small admiration into a full out obsession. If it continued at this rate I would have Edward Cullen posters covering every inch of my apartment. I threw my arm over my eyes thinking about this strange feeling I kept having about him. Why were those green eyes so familiar?

I laid in bed thinking for about an hour before deciding I wasn't going to return to my dreams anytime soon. I slipped off the bed, making my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I just couldn't stand my morning breath and the only cure to it was nice minty toothpaste. After refreshing myself I put on my favorite pair of sweatpants and a spaghetti strapped tank before heading into my kitchen. I hunted down some cereal, and milk, then combining them in the bowl I took a seat on my couch.

Flipping through hundreds of cable channels, I settled for Saturday morning cartoons. My morning was going to be about me relaxing before a crazy night at the coffee shop. I liked my job in the cozy establishment; it wasn't too crazy and a lot of writers would stop by and talk. On top of my English major I was taking a few acting classes. Remember those dreams when you were little about becoming a big time movie star? Well let's just say once I was done with college I was going to try my hand at Hollywood. Screen writing, acting, or something along those lines was my main goal.

I spent my morning accordingly and headed off to work. I would be working with Alice, and I had I feeling I knew what she wanted to talk about. Sure enough, the moment I walked behind the counter and clocked in she pounced.

"Bella, I can't believe we got to hang out with Edward Cullen!"

"Ya, that was pretty cool."

"I wish I could have gotten his autograph, luckily we have photos!" I chuckled, I wonder what she would do if I told her I had his cell phone number. The rest of the night and into next week I fell into my normal routine. The night with Edward Cullen soon fell into the back of my mind as I worried about my grades and an article. I was glad the coffee shop paid enough to cover the bills and rent. Sometimes I freelanced for the Seattle Times for a bit of extra cash.

------------------------------------------------------

The week rolled by, and it was once again Friday night. This time, I would be spending the night at home with a good book. I was a fan of the classics but this time around I decided to read the Dusk series again. I was currently on the second one, Dark Moon. As I tried to pay attention to the book in my hands, Edward Cullen would move from the back of my mind to the front. I was hung up on the dance we shared. His arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting lightly on my head as I had mine on his chest. I could still hear his heartbeat sounding in my ears. I was pulled my day dream by my phone signaling that I had a text message.

_-Bella-_

_I was wondering if you would like_

_to meet up Saturday night._

_-Edward-_

I held in a breath as I reread the message. He wanted to meet up tomorrow night. I was about to do a dance but then I remembered I had acting classes tomorrow night. I sighed, of course I would be busy, that's all I ever was. I hit reply.

_-Edward-_

_I'm flattered you asked but I have a class_

_that night. Maybe another time we can meet up?_

_-Bella-_

Not long after I sent my message my phone went off.

_-Bella-_

_Oh, alright maybe another time then._

_Enjoy your night._

_-Edward-_

The rest of the night I couldn't focus on my book or anything else for that matter. I had to turn down a night out with him. I went to bed early hoping to make my head shut down. The opposite happened, and I ended up staying up half the night thinking about him yet again.

It was now Saturday evening and I was sitting in the theater waiting on our acting teacher. He was a quiet man most of the time. Laurent was a great teacher and I had learned a lot so far.

"My students I have a surprise for you today. This morning an old student of mine gave me a call. We talked and he and a few of his acting friends were willing to come down here and work with you guys tonight! They will sit down and answer any questions you guys may have and give some advice. Then each of you will do a scene with one of them." There was excited clapping coming from all around me. I was excited as well to learn who they were.

"Alright without further adieu, I present the stars of Dusk, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen." I think my jaw had fallen on the floor after I heard Edward's name. He was here, but I thought he was free Saturday night? Then again I realized Laurent had said this was all set up this morning. That means Edward found other plans. His new plans ended up being with me, anyways. I guess I'm having a streak of good luck, for now. All around me, I heard girls giggling and screaming for the two boys, and whistles and cat calls for Rosalie. It was chaos for a few minutes or days, quite honestly I couldn't tell. The moment Edward was revealed behind the curtain that separated him from me was opened, I couldn't stop staring. The same feeling I had on my birthday resurfaced as I gazed up at him. His head was down staring at his feet. As he walked closer to the end of the stage I saw the slightest hint of a blush covering his cheeks.

He had taken a seat on the edge of the stage. I waited to see if he would possibly spot me. There wasn't very many of us to begin with, twenty at the most, but I was hidden behind everyone. His eyes scanned the room starting at the opposite end; I held my breath watching him. I hoped deep down that maybe he had felt a spark that night; the same one I felt with each and every touch. Then I saw his enchanting green eyes stop and gaze right at me. A large crooked grin appeared and I saw his hand come up and do a short hidden wave. I replied back with my one of my own, and his smile got brighter. I felt my inner school girl giggle. Edward Cullen smiled at me and only me. So maybe, just maybe, he felt that spark too. A few girls turned around assuming to find out what held his attention. My cheeks turned a slight pink shade as they looked at me then back to Edward, whose gaze never wavered from me.

Half the class was spent by the time everyone had asked their questions to the stars. Laurent then passed out a sheet of paper with our names on them and the actor we were working with. On it was a scene we had to act but it was just the background story the rest would be improvisational. Mine was a bit weird.

_Isabella_

_Edward_

_Back story_

_You are a human living in a small town. You're shy and think of yourself as a plain normal girl. To everyone else you are an interesting person and very popular. Edward, is a vampire but he doesn't burn in the sun, instead he sparkles, is cold-skinned and drinks animal blood. Your blood calls to him like no other._

_Scene_

_You figured out what he was and confront him. You realize you're falling in love._

I knew this scene should be intense. I wanted to put in my best effort. I mean, come on: three mainstream actors are here and I was working with one of them. I spent most of class putting myself into character. I knew it wasn't going to be too hard. Laurent practically described me, in a way. I am shy and plain but I wasn't popular or interesting. I was sure this was just Laurent trying to convince me otherwise.

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie worked with the rest of the class. Edward did a few scenes with the girls. None of them seemed as intimate as mine. One was a long lost brother finding his sister. Angela, the one of a few people I had bonded with through the class, did an amazing job with that scene.

The end of class was approaching and it seemed I was the last one. Sure enough once everyone else finished their scenes I was called up. Stage hands place a microphone on my shirt and the box clipped to my jeans.

Edward sat in the middle of the stage with his head down. I noticed he did that before each one. I assumed it was to get into character. Fortunately for me I had all of class to be ready. Laurent yelled action and everything started.

I walked up and sat down behind him facing away from him. I took in a shaky deep breath before speaking my mind.

"I know what you are." I heard him take in a large breath and then exhale. He said nothing. I look up at the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"Your skin is ice cold; I never have seen you in the sunlight. You don't eat, and sometimes, your eyes change color." I started throwing in some of my own background items.

"Say it, out loud." I was surprised to hear him speak but it was low and painful. I turned my body to face his back.

"You're a vampire." He stiffened at the word.

"Then ask me the most basic question. What do I eat?"

"It doesn't matter to me." He turned looking at me.

"Are you afraid?" I stared into his deep emerald eyes. It was becoming more personal than acting. Was I afraid? Did the thought of putting my heart out there scare me? No, it didn't. Right now I could feel that current flowing through us. I was afraid of losing him though.

"Yes." I saw pain flash through his eyes. His head dropped down and I knew he didn't understand the thoughts going through my mind. I scooted closer and placed a hand on his cheek

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're going to disappear."

"I'm a monster Bella."

"No, not to me Edward. You're my angel." He looked up at me and I saw the pain melting away from his eyes as a crooked grin spread across his face. I dropped my hand from his cheek and started playing with it in my lap.

"I just want to try one thing." I nodded giving him the go ahead. He placed a hand on my cheek and looked down at my lips.

"Don't move..." I did as he asked. He inched closer and closer and all that was going through my mind was, 'Edward Cullen is going to kiss me!' After what seemed like a millennium, his lips touched mine. They were soft and sweet; my own personal heaven. My hands slipped up his chest, and I found he had a very nicely sculpted body. Inch by inch my hands came up and wrapped around his neck and tangled into his bronze hair. Every bit of acting flew out the window and started becoming me. He was responding back into the kiss that I was sure wasn't acting as well. I started to deepen the kiss but as quickly as everything had started he flew away from me breathing heavily. I knew my expression was pained as I looked at him.

"Bella, I can't ever lose control with you. Your blood calls to me like no other. I, I don't want to hurt you." I felt my heart softening at his words and let out a smile. I didn't notice the blood comment at the time. I was so absorbed into this moment that I didn't think about acting. I only thought about Edward and me. Moving in front of him once again, I took his face between my hands.

"I trust you Edward."

"No, don't…." His eyes averted away from my face but I held his face firmly in my hands. The sparks were running wild across my hands.

"Can you feel that?" He looked up at me with sad eyes but they still held hope in them as he nodded. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"As long as that spark still is there I'll always trust you, and be with you."

"Bella I ……." I was caught up in the moment completely and as he said my name I leaned in and placed a hard kiss on his lips pushing him back onto the floor, him between my knees. I pushed my hips into his and I felt him grow and become very hard. He, in return, deepened the kiss and tangled his long fingers in my hair. I pulled back to take in a breath as he continued kissing his way up from my mouth to my ear.

"Bella…" he said softly. "Bella, I've waited so many years to find you." I was confused at his words. We had only met not too long ago how could it have been years?

"Cut! Beautiful guys that was a job well done! So much emotion, Bella I never thought you had it in you." I jumped and fell away from him. I felt a blush creeping up. We were supposed to be acting but I put my whole heart out there. I looked over at Edward who picked himself up off the floor. One leg was bent and he rested his head on it. He looked gorgeous. But was he still acting when he said those things or were they true? My head was buzzing with all the emotions I felt.

Soon after Laurent dismissed class, and walked up to Emmett. I assumed that was his contact and old student. I looked over at Edward he was still in the same position as before but his breathing more even. I decided to be bold for once in my life and say something.

"Edward, I'm..." He cut me off quickly.

"Bella, don't worry about it." We sat there for a few minutes in silence. I knew I couldn't ignore everything. I _would_ worry about it.

"Bella, you want to get some dinner with me?"

"Ya sure." He didn't seem upset about our little scene. On the contrary, he seemed to glow even more and a crooked smile held firm on his face. It was soon becoming my favorite smile.

************************************************************************

_Here you go my readers! You waited a few days and now here it is. This chapter by far is my favorite. For any of you that feel this was just an evil misleading limey well then don't worry some lemons will come and We'll all have some lemonade._

_As Always a big Thanks to theotherbella, she is my amazing Beta and without her this wouldn't be possible._


	4. Chapter 4

Only a Photograph

Chapter 4

It was late once we finally had left and the only place that seemed to be open was Denny's. After Edward had parked his nice sliver Volvo we headed inside. There weren't very many people inside thankfully. With his fame, I was afraid of fans coming and interrupting us during our dinner; or I guess you could call it our midnight snack.

"Hey there welcome to Denny's, table for one?"

I sighed shaking my head. The hostess had her eyes locked on Edward, who was standing in front of me. I had a feeling that this might be a long night.

"Table for two." Edward corrected her placing a hand on the small of my back. I blushed at his actions. I thought it might be strange; a man I only met a week ago taking me out, kissing me (even though it was supposed to be acting), and yet… it all seemed so right.

The hostess led us to a booth that was surrounded by people, but I heard him ask for a more private area. Then he did (what I would like to call) dazzle her. The hostess looked on in awe and with a bit of a blush. She quickly took us back into a corner that was empty, and said that our waitress would be right with us. I could hear her giggling as she walked away.

"That was mean of you."

He looked at me confused, "What?"

"The look you gave her; it was really mean." He cocked his head to the side, still confused. "You dazzled her."

"I did what?"

"You," I pointed at him, "Dazzled her… with your looks." He chuckled.

"Well then, do I dazzle you?"

I answered without really thinking. "Frequently."

He chuckled and smiled, which brought out my shy side soon. I kept my head down avoiding his gaze; I even kept it down when the waitress came.

"Evening kids, what can I get you two to drink?" I did a mental happy dance that it was a middle aged woman and not another young girl that would ignore me and try her hand at Edward.

"Coke" We both said at the same time. This caused my cheeks to light up again. We ordered our food as well. The older lady quickly walked off afterwards to put in our order. Then Edward started asking questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green," If you would have asked me what my favorite color was before I met him it would have been yellow but ever since I saw his vibrant green eyes my favorite… had changed.

"What's yours?"

"Blue, favorite type of movie?" I blushed.

"Romantic comedies, how about you?"

"Anything honestly. I can't choose a favorite to be honest. What is your favorite flower?"

"Blue Bells, what is your favorite car?" Our dinner pretty much went like that for awhile. I would answer, then ask. He, in return, would answer and ask. I learned that this was his first time coming to America (Dusk had been shot in Canada and he never made it to the premiere in LA), he preferred classical music, he loved his Volvo to death… and a few million other things.

"What countries have you visited?" He asked after we had finished our meals.

"I've only gone to England when I was real little. I loved it. That's where my love of blue bells came from. I was playing in the woods and stumbled across this meadow filled with them. It was so beautiful." He smiled a crooked grin.

"Bella, do you remember..." the waitress interrupted him.

"Hey kids, you two interested in some coffee?" We both shook our heads yes. I needed a bit of a pick me up. I turned back to him.

"What were you saying, Edward?"

"Well, I was wondering if you remember..."

"OH MY GOD EDWARD CULLEN! MARCIE LOOK!" Two girls ran up, (well more like stumbled up) to our table. They were obviously drunk as they hung onto each other. Edward didn't seem to enjoy the attention either.

"OH MY GOD, can you sign my shirt! Please!" The girl who I, assumed was named Marcie asked him pulling a sliver sharpie out of her pocket. She was wearing a black Dusk movie t-shirt and dark washed jeans. I found it a bit odd she carried around a sliver sharpie in her pocket. Perhaps with the shooting of the sequel here in Seattle it wouldn't have been a bad idea just in case you would run into one of the actors. I chuckled as I remember writing my number down on his hand in eye liner.

Edward took the pen from her and quickly signed the back of her shirt and also her friends after Marcie was shoved out of the way. I wondered when they were finally going to leave because I really wanted to know what Edward was about to say. After he handed the pen back they quickly squeezed into our booth. How wonderful. Marcie sat next to me and her friend next to Edward, or more like in his lap. You could easily smell the alcohol coming off of them. It almost caused me to gag. I quickly drew in a breath from my mouth hoping to avoid the smell once again.

"So Eddie, you want to go back to my place?" I rolled my eyes looking away. If that didn't scream slut then I didn't know what would. I knew if I kept watching the scene in front of me, I was bound to go and rip the girl's head off. Wait, was I jealous? Yes, I think I was jealous. I felt very possessive of him in that moment.

"Umm, no. Sorry." He answered in his wonderfully polite British accent. I dared to look up at his face and I found him scowling in disgust. Apparently he didn't like the girl in his lap anymore than I did. I decided to try and save him from our drunken dinner crashers.

"Do you guys mind letting us have some privacy? I would really like to finish my coffee." I think it was the first time they noticed me even sitting there. Then suddenly they got all giddy.

"Oh my god, are you the new Kris? Oh my god, Marcie! They got the new Kris. OH MY GOD! I gotta have your autograph!" My face went pale. How the hell did they think I was casted? Just because I was sitting with Edward?

"No, no, I'm not." Before I could finish my sentence and tell them I wasn't casted they had stood up and shoved the sliver sharpie in my hand.

"Look at her Marcie; they don't even have to get contacts or a lot of makeup. They really did a good job! Oh my god!" I quickly signed my name hoping that it might just make them leave. Sure enough, after I returned their pen they quickly ran off to a table where the waitress had left a pile of toast.

"Well that was eventful. Does that happen a lot?"

"Unfortunately yes, ever since Dusk it's been rabid teenage girls all over. It's really scary to be honest with you." I chuckled.

"I find it quite funny they thought I was a cast member too. Also I kind of feel bad for them when they wake up with hangovers in the morning. They must have had a lot." It was his turn to chuckle at me.

After our Denny's episode he drove me home. I had walked to class so my car was left at home; I didn't see a point in wasting gas just to drive somewhere in five minutes when I could walk it in twenty.

It was a quiet ride, and for that I was thankful. I was completely absorbed in my emotions and the words that had been exchanged during our little 'acting scene'. He said not to worry about it. Did that mean he was just acting as well? I also wanted to know what we tried to tell me before we got interrupted.

We arrived at my apartment and I directed him to my parking space next to my car. When I was a teenager I had an old Chevy truck but it had taken its last ride a year ago. I now had a very sporty car. I held on to what little of my truck I could by buying another Chevy but instead of a truck I had gotten a nice red Cavalier. I loved my new car. It had a sun roof and a nice stereo system installed soon after I bought it. I had a small passion for music.

I looked up at the digital clock in his car. We had gotten out of the class at 11:30 and it was now 3 in the morning. I looked up at Edward next. He looked exhausted. I only had to do one scene where he had done several tonight. I decided that I would ask him up to my apartment.

"Hey, you want to come up to my place? I know it's late so you can crash here tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't have offered if you were imposing."

He chuckled. "I guess not. Thank you."

I quickly led him up to my top story apartment, that over looked the ocean.

"Well; this is it. "

I let him walk past me before closing the door behind him. He seemed entranced as he gazed around. My living room had two glass sliding doors that lead out to a balcony. My dining room and kitchen were separated by an island and there was a hallway leading back to the bathroom and my bedroom.

"This is very nice Bella."

"Well ah, thanks. You want to watch a movie?"

"That sounds good." He walked forward and to the left taking a seat on the couch. He looked so natural there, like he just belonged. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on and to the DVD input.

"What do you have in your player?" My eyes widened and I went into shock. Before I got a chance to say no he had hit the play button. The beginning of Dusk started playing and I felt my cheeks go red.

"I ah, ummm" He looked over the couch at me with his normal crooked grin.

"You going to join me?" I was taken off guard by his question. I heard most actors didn't like to watch themselves. I quickly sat down at the end of the couch and kicked off my shoes before placing them under me.

The movie was over halfway through. I looked over to see Edward fast asleep. A smile played onto my face. He looked so peaceful. I gently maneuvered him until he was lying down on the couch before and pulled out a small part from underneath the couch. It was cushioned like the rest but it practically made it into a bed that was somewhat wider than a twin.

I retrieved a blanket from my closet and a few pillows off my bed. Bending over, I cautiously lifted his head and place one of the pillows in him and then a blanket over him. As I went to go and stand up I felt a pressure on my wrist. I looked down to see he had grabbed a hold of me in his sleep. He then proceeded to pull me down and bring me closer to him, with my back to his chest before wrapping his long, slender (but muscular) arms around my waist and nuzzling his head into my neck. I waited to see if there was going to be any other movements. When nothing came, I tried to move out of his grasp only to have his arm tighten. I assumed I wasn't going to be able to leave his arms, so I slipped the blanket up over me and got comfortable. I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy it but I thought this was all moving a little too fast for my taste. Then, I heard the two most beautiful words grace his lips.

"My Bella."

It seemed that in those two words everything that I had been stressing out about all night melted away. Then, I felt his lips on my shoulder placing a very lazy kiss on them. I completely thought I was in heaven, then he said more.

"Remember the photograph Bella?"

*************************************************************************************************************************

_There you go my readers Chapter 4!! Now I will say that every reviewer will get a sneak peak to the next chapter since I'm over halfway through that one soo keep a look out for chapter 5 here in the next few days. I also am slammed with hours for work with spring break next week and the last day off I had was Wednesday and I don't get a single day off next week until Sunday and that's if I don't get called in so it might be awhile for me to update if I don't hold true and get chapter 5 out soon. I promise though I will try my hardest._

_I also have to give a shout out to my wonderful Beta theotherbella, she really has been planting great ideas in my head and I would be stuck if it wasn't for her. I love ya chica!_

_Destiny Kalince_


	5. Chapter 5

Only a Photograph

Chapter 5

"_Remember the photograph Bella?"_

I was unsure exactly what he meant. What photograph was he talking about? Was this the reason behind the familiarity of his face… his presence? I thought it might be a good idea to ask him when he woke up in the morning; that is if I remembered. I thought that, if anything, I would remember those green eyes and the way they look deep down into your soul. My mind went over all of these details for awhile, until I finally drifted off asleep.

_A young girl of about four happily played at a playground in the beach. The young girl had her long brunette hair tied back into a pony tail. She wore a simple outfit: a pink tank top, jean shorts, and matching pink tennis shoes. All around her, other children played and spoke in what she thought was a funny accent. She played by herself, though. This place was strange to her and the only person she knew was her grandfather who was sitting close by, watching her. It was summer vacation from school, and her grandparents decided to take her with them on their yearly vacation to the foreign land._

_After a little while of playing by herself, a bronze haired boy soon approached her. He looked to be 7 or 8; his hair was messy and looked unkempt and his soft emerald eyes held a sparkle. The girl was in awe of the boy. The sun hit him just right and made it seem as though he was a beautiful angel._

"_Hey" The boy said in his funny accent. The girl became shy and dropped her head, blushing. The boy reached down and took her hand. He had seen her all alone playing and wondered why._

"_Come, play with me," he said. The girls face broke into a smile at his words, and she quickly followed him. The angel wanted to play with her and she didn't have to be all alone. They played well into sunset and as the sun was setting the boy took her down to the beach nearby to watch the waves._

"_It's so beautiful here." The girl exclaimed. The boy smiled._

"_It is. What's your name?" They had played all day but neither spoke their names._

"_Bella" _

_The boy chuckled._

"_What's so funny about my name?" She asked._

"_Your name isn't funny it's your accent." Her face held a look of shock._

"_I have a funny accent… you're the one with the funny accent!" The boy chuckled, again._

"_Perhaps to you I do." She blushed and turned back to the rolls waves crashing onto the beach._

"_Bella, time to go sweetheart" her grandfather called. She frowned. She didn't want to leave her new friend._

"_Will you be here tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I'm here every day." Her frown turned into a joyful smile. She quickly hugged him and ran off to meet her grandfather with high hopes of seeing her new found friend._

I awoke from my dream and tried to remember the details. I remembered a beach and a playground, but I quickly forgot anything else pertaining to it. I looked around and found it was morning. I felt something warm wrapped around me from behind. Turning my head I soon realized it was Edward. I took a minute to watch him as he slept peacefully. When I had my fill, I carefully untangled his arms from around me and headed off for my morning rituals.

After I deemed my breath worthy, my hair neat, I returned to the living room to see him still sound asleep, so I decided to make him breakfast for when he woke up. I decided to make biscuits and gravy; a very southern dish, and I was finished about forty-five minutes later. I plated everything, placing it in front of each seat, and I even poured some orange juice and coffee for us.

I wasn't sure if I should wake him up, but I thought he would like a warm breakfast. So, I strolled over to the couch and lightly brushed some of the fallen locks of hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, Edward, I made breakfast. Do you want to get up?" I said, as I shook him, gently. He started coming around immediately, and moaned into his pillow. I found the sound very sexy. I knew if he did that again I might have jumped him. But I kept myself in check as he blinked his eyes a couple of times before focusing on me.

"Hey, you hungry?"

He smiled, nodding. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. I took my seat at the island as he entered the bathroom. I suddenly realized that maybe he wouldn't like what I cooked. I started wondering what else I could make instead as he took a seat next to me. He then took a big bite of his food and let out a very satisfying moan that I again had to keep myself in check.

"Do you like it?" I asked in hope of reining myself in before I wound up on top of him.

"Yes. This is the best biscuits and gravy I've had."

"I'm glad. So, how was your sleep?"

"Honestly it was the best night's sleep I've had since I've been in America." We passed the rest of our breakfast in silence and when we had finished, he informed me he had to be on set soon. I was sad that he was leaving, but I had high hopes of seeing him again. As I showed him to the door he turned around and gave me a crooked grin.

"I had fun last night, and breakfast was wonderful."

I blushed at his words. "Well thank you. I had a great time to."

He chuckled and leaned down placing a short kiss to my cheek.

"Until next we meet, Bella." He said, then turned away to walk over to the elevators. I watched him enter and after the doors had closed, I shut the door to my apartment and turned, leaning against it. I placed a hand over the spot on my cheek that he had kissed. His parting line held more familiarity, and I tried once more to dig deeper into my memories to figure out why; but I only came up blank. I knew there was a piece missing, and that it would solve the puzzle that was Edward Cullen.

I stayed in that spot for awhile before the ringing of my cell phone forced me from my day dreams. I flipped it open quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" It was my father.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Oh, same old same old. I called because I was going through some of Grandma Swan's things and I found some old videos and photos from your summer trips." I felt my chest tighten, Grandma Swan had died a month ago and I hadn't quite dealt with it yet. Grandpa Swan died 2 years back of a heart attack. Grandma was extremely upset and since then, she had really given up on life.

"Oh, really?"

"Ya, I didn't know if you wanted them or not."

"I'd love to have them Dad; I'll pick them up next weekend when I come up."

"You're coming up here next weekend?" Oh. I guess I had forgotten to tell him.

'Ya it's my next work and class free weekend."

"That sounds great then Bells, I'll see you then."

"Ok Dad, Bye."

"Bye Bella."

Most people would have told their dad's that they loved them or something like that, but between Charlie and I it was an unspoken truth. We knew and that's all that needed to be said about that.

I spent the rest of my Sunday morning working on an article for the Seattle Times. They wanted a college student's point of view on politics which I wasn't thrilled about but I still did, none the less. The rest of the day was spent at the coffee shop gossiping with Alice. I had decided to let her into the loop of what had happened over the weekend.

"Bella, you kissed him!" She exclaimed after I told her about the previous night.

"Yes, but it was acting, it didn't mean anything... at least I think it didn't." All the little things he had said to me the yesterday ran through my head.

_"Well happy birthday, Bella." I looked at him strangely,_

_"How do you know my name?"_

The first time we met. He had said my name like he had known it forever.

_"Bella if you intend to continue holding that we might want to take this somewhere more private......." His voice was husky and low causing me to become slightly aroused. Though ignoring the screaming voice saying to take him right then and there, I quickly let go, stepping away I looked to the floor._

_"Oh my God, I am so sorry I thought you were Alice and a cell phone." God, I had just met him in the flesh a couple for hours ago._

It was as if he wanted to find some dark corner for the two of us. To be honest, I would have let him drag me off and have his way, but I ignored that side of me and opted to be a bit more lady like.

_"Bella, it's ok. Think of it as a birthday present from me."_

_"But you hardly know me." He chuckled and started turning away._

_"I know you better than you think."_

This statement really scrambled my mind. What exactly did he mean by "he knew me better than I thought?"

"_Remember the photograph Bella?"_

The photograph. I knew I had to ask Edward about it at some point. I had a feeling that maybe that would explain the strange familiarity about him.

"Hello, earth to Bella." Alice snapped me out of my thoughts as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry what Alice?"

"I asked when you were going to see him again."

"I'm not sure honestly." Alice rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Come on Bella, Edward is completely into you." I shook my head. "No Bella, don't start the Plain Jane bullshit on me. You know what; I'm going to make you a game plan." Before I knew what she was doing, Alice had grabbed my phone and started texting. I tried to grab it back from her but she was fast and dodged every attempt I made. When I finally got it back I saw message sent on the screen. I quickly went to my outbox and saw what she had written……

_-Edward-_

_I'm free Monday Night_

_You want to do something?_

_-Bella-_

"Alice! God you're going to be the death of me! What if he says yes? I have no idea what we are going to do!" Alice smirked. I didn't have a good feeling about what she was brewing inside that little mind of hers. Soon enough, I received a text message back.

_-Bella-_

_That sounds good I get_

_out of work at 5._

_-Edward-_

I replied to his message without Alice having to force me. It seemed even I wanted this to happen.

_-Edward-_

_Ok; how about coming over_

_around 6 then._

_-Bella-_

I felt my heart flutter and with that feeling I started planning a very nice night alone with Edward. With Alice's help I managed to plan a dinner and another movie but this time I was going to make sure to remove Dusk form my DVD player (I had yet to remove it from last night). My phone beeped.

_-Bella-_

_6 is perfect, see you then_

_-Edward-_

The rest of my shift went by amazingly fast and I was soon home, checking the ingredients I had to make sure I didn't need anything. I made a list of things to pick up after class before changing into sweats and an over sized t-shirt. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep after what turned out to be a very long Sunday.

I woke up Monday morning feeling very giddy. I chalked it up to being excited that an actor was coming over to my house again. At least, that was what I was telling myself. In the back of my mind I knew that I felt something deep down for Edward and it scared me a bit. I knew Alice hated hearing about how I thought of myself as a plain Jane kind of girl, but it was the truth. I had dull brown eyes and matching hair. I didn't play sports but you could find me with my nose stuck in a book. I wasn't popular as most girls my age seemed to be. I was an average 21 year old and I had a sinking feeling that maybe one day Edward would wake up and decide he could find something better. Suddenly, my phone beeped altering me to a new text message.

_-Bella-_

_Quit thinking about how plain_

_you are. Trust me; when I'm done_

_with you tonight he'll have to hire_

_someone to pick his jaw up off_

_the floor. Now get to class!_

_-Alice-_

I chuckled. Alice always had a thing with knowing what was happening or what was going to happen. I learned a long time ago: Never bet against Alice.


	6. Updated note

Another Note…sorry!

So bad bad news, I lost both chapter 6 and 7. They found a bad sector on my harddrive and they gave me a new one that had 100 gigs more than the old one but I lost all my info. They didn't even fix the original problem so I had to send it back again! *sigh* they wouldn't even back up my old hard drive for all the trouble and gas wasted. So bare with me and I will try and get chapter 6 up by the end of the week. I just have to rewrite the whole thing.

Keep on reading!

Destiny Kalince


	7. Chapter 6

Only a Photograph

Chapter 6

My morning classes passed very slowly. I was sure my professors were not very happy with me. I was normally the one student who would pay attention and answer questions. But, today was different. I was completely gone in my own little world. I couldn't even tell you what the lessons were about. My head was wrapped around the fact that Edward was coming over to my place for dinner. Needless to say, I was excited and it only made time pass slower.

After my last class of the day at 2, Alice insisted on taking me to the mall for an outfit. I dreaded spending two hours in stuffy dressing rooms trying on one outfit after another. We visited 8 different stores in an hour and a half and needless to say I was completely exhausted.

"Bella I have another one for you."

Alice had an obsession to play 'Bella Barbie' and her only excuse was that I didn't have an enough stylish cloths. One by one she would throw outfit after outfit over the door and I would shove a discarded one under it. This time she threw over jeans and a blue looking shirt. Begrudgingly I threw the outfit on. I was surprised once I turned to face the mirror. The jeans were dark washed and matched perfectly with the midnight blue top. The v-neck fell to just the right place showing enough skin that I hoped would excite Edward but wouldn't make me off to be a slut.

"Alice, this is the one!" I yelled, forgetting the old lady in the room next to me. I quickly opened the doors to the dressing room and took a few steps out before doing a 360 for Alice. When completed with my circle, I saw her eyes light up and a huge grin cross her face. I could see the wheels turning for accessories and shoes.

"Bella, you look hot! I don't think there is anyway Edward is going to be able to keep his hands off of you!" I felt my trademark blush appear.

"It's just dinner not a booty call."

Alice snickered, "I'm not stupid; you two are perfect for each other!"

"We haven't even seen each other more than a couple of times!"

Alice sighed as she turned me around and pushed me back into the dressing room to remove the outfit. "Listen here, I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" She nodded. I was starting to get worried, you never bet against Alice.

"Yes, I have a feeling our bright actor will kiss you tonight. If I win, I get to dress you up for every date with him but if I lose, no Bella Barbie for a month." I squealed. This was going to be way too easy. Edward and I were just friends; there was no way I was going to kiss him.

After another hour she let me going with a new pair of shoes, earrings, and a few other frills. I took a quick detour to pick up a few things I was missing for dinner before I arrived home. I expertly put together everything I needed and took my shower as it baked in the oven.

A warm shower, strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and a blow dry later I was dressed in my new outfit, complete with my new blue flats. I was pulling dinner out of the oven and began tossing the salad when I heard a few hard raps on my door. My stomach fell to my feet as I stood frozen. Everything came crashing down on me. A sexy actor was standing at my door waiting to come in for a date with me. This just wasn't any actor; it was Edward freaking Cullen. What the hell was I thinking? I was confused about why he kept coming back around. Maybe charity for a fan? Could you get tax write offs for that? Maybe he felt sorry for me; a plain girl stuck as that third wheel during her birthday celebration. What could someone like him ever see in me? I was pulled out of my line of thought by more knocking upon my front door. I don't know what convinced my legs to move or my hand to unlock and open the door but they did. Behind the steel door, Edward was dressed in dark washed jeans and a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt that had the top few buttons undone revealing a white under shirt, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I couldn't tear my eyes from him if I had tried.

"You look beautiful tonight… just like every other night I might add. We also seem to match." He chuckled and pointed between the two of us as I realized the same thing. I started blushing as I snapped back to reality. It always seemed as if I was a space cadet around this man.

"I suppose great minds think the alike. Please, come in." I stepped out of the way allowing him to enter my apartment. He looked so natural; like we did this every day. I watched as he did the same thing he did last time when he arrived: he gazed around my apartment taking in everything.

I closed the door and locked it before turning back to him. His gaze had shifted from my apartment to me. My blush intensified tenfold.

"I really do mean it; you look beautiful." I saw a faint blush cross his cheeks and I had to cover the small giggle that would have escaped my mouth. "So what is on the menu tonight?" He said after the red tint from his face faded.

"Well I hope you don't mind, but I made Mexican tonight. Chicken Fajitas, Spanish rice, and if you're interested I have margaritas to drink. You won't mind staying the night if you are going to drink, will you?"

"Not at all. That sounds wonderful. Do you need any help?" I shook my head. I was starting to notice he was a real gentleman.

"No, I'm just going to put the finishing touches on everything. You can have a seat at the table if you'd like." He nodded and quickly took his seat at my island where I had set the plates. I quickly finished everything and plated the meal and poured drinks. As I went to take my seat next to him, he stood and pulled my chair out. After I blushed and sat down, he pushed me in before returning to his own.

"This looks really good, Bella."

"Ah, thank you." He waited until I had taken the first bite before eating. After his first bite, I heard a very faint moan of approval for the meal. I had to keep myself from taking it further as we both continued our meals.

Dinner was fantastic. I knew I was getting a bit tipsy but didn't do much to stop myself. The burn of the alcohol long since left the back of my throat as I continued to down one after another. I knew better then to drink fast from the stories Alice had shared with me, but I was a bit inexperienced in the drinking department. Edward and I chatted about his movie and my school work throughout the meal. He told me they had found someone to replace his co-star. Tanya was her name: Tanya Denali. She had stared in a few movies I liked and I knew she was beautiful, so I felt completely jealous. I also had heard the stories surrounding her on-set personality and trust me, they were not PG. I knew he was going to kiss her and I wanted it to be me he did that with. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? Oh yes, the alcohol! I took a few more drinks and all that I had consumed hit me like a ton of bricks. This was going to be a fun night.

"You know all the papers say Tanya is a real slut!" I found my words slurred a bit and my filter completely gone as everything I thought spilled from my mouth. We had taken a seat on my couch as a movie played that I didn't recognize. I had let Edward pick out the movie since I wanted to learn more about his taste in movies but only ended up wanting to know a few R-rated things instead. "I don't like the idea of her working with you." I noted beforehand that he had almost as much as I had to drink but held it really well or so I thought.

"Well, why don't you like the idea Bella?"

"Because, I don't want her slut germs all over you!" I threw my hands in the air emphasizing my point. If I even had a point, that is. My brain was so fuzzy I forgot my point very quickly.

"You're worried about that why?"

"Cause when I work up the courage to kiss you, I don't want to taste her, I want to taste you! Duh!" Yep my filter was completely gone as my already heated cheeks turned a deeper red and he chuckled.

"Well, why don't you get a taste now before I become tainted."

I knew I was going to lose to Alice; I knew having drinks was a bad idea, I knew it was wrong of me to kiss him so soon. But my mind was too clouded to tell my body no as I leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips.

_**So I finally got this done but not as long as the original, the original was 6K words long but my mind hurts and you guys have waited long enough for the next chapter. My computer had to bed sent back in again to be fixed. So looks like it'll be awhile before I get my own computer back and don't have to share just one computer. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta theotherbella and I'm off to do chapter 7.**_

_**Destiny Kalince**_


	8. Chapter 7

***WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONY STUFF***

Only a Photograph

Chapter 7

His lips felt warm against mine as we connected. The spark I always felt when I touched him increased and it was like we had enough electricity to power the city. I could faintly taste the dinner we had and the spicy mixed with what I could only call Edward's own sweet taste made the kiss all the more mind blowing. Note to self: make Mexican more often.

It soon became heated as he placed a hand on my cheek and the other on my lower back, which brought me right up against him and my leg to straddle either side of him. The alcohol flooded my mind causing me to jump up and down. My inner self was getting what it wanted: Edward Cullen, and under me at that. I started to grind my hips down onto him. We both let out a soft moan from the friction we'd started to create. I leaned in even more pressing our lips together even harder. My hands soon found their place in his hair, and my inebriated mind relished in the bliss that was our passion. To my dismay, though, Edward pulled away slightly and was panting as hard as me. His eyes opened and bore down into me as he spoke.

"Bella, we are both drunk. We… we can't. I don't want to you regret anything that happens tonight." I chuckled, shouldn't I be the one saying that to him. I was the one would wanted to rape him the first night we met. I looked into his eyes. They were a darker shade of green and I could see disappointment? He wanted this as much as I did? I tested the theory by placing a small kiss to his lips watching his eyes as they closed and opened. They changed slightly showing more lust and passion then the disappointment I first saw. Yes, he wanted this as much as me but his damn gentleman ways stopped him from going any further. I decided to be brave and use the alcohol to help me along. Using the element of surprise I pushed him down on the couch using my weight to hold him down. I placed short, soft kisses from his lips, down his jaw and to his ear.

"I want this Edward; I've wanted you since we first met." I whispered softly in his ear before taking part of it between my lips, sucking gently. I was rewarded with a faint moan from his lips and his hips arching up into my own. I held back my own moan as I kissed down his neck to the button down shirt that covered his upper body. Trying the best I could in my drunken state, I started from the top and continued downward unbuttoning the material. Every time I would get one undone, I would place a kiss on the exposed opening to his undershirt. With each kiss I was given a moan and just like every other one I had heard pass through his lips, it caused me to become more aroused. Our hips found a steady slow rhythm and soon enough the feelings coming from below were driving me crazy. I could feel his hardened member under me and from previous experience, I knew he was very well endowed, I hoped that this time there wouldn't be fabric between us.

After I had freed the last button of his shirt letting it hang open on his body, he sat up from the couch and pushed me back. Panic struck me; maybe I had been wrong, and maybe he didn't want me like I wanted him. I dropped my head to hide my face in hopes he wouldn't see my own disappointed showing. However, he decided to place a finger under my chin and softly nudge my face up until our eyes met. I saw his crooked grin break through his panting and spoke quickly with each short breath he took.

"I think we better move this to a more suitable area, unless you want to break in your couch tonight." I blushed and quickly nodded. He proceeded to stand up and before I could follow, picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck to anchor me then started placing kisses in any area of skin I could reach. He stumbled a bit trying to reach my bedroom. I figured that he had more to drink then I had thought. He was more than likely as inebriated as I was.

Somehow, we made it to my bedroom where he carefully laid me down on the bed before taking his place next me. My need for him was overwhelming and I decided to fix the problem. Pushing his button down shirt off his shoulders, I quickly grabbed the hem of his white undershirt and tugged it up and over his head. He moved up just enough to completely get it off. After the top half of his clothing became part of my carpet I crashed my lips on his.

My hands roamed his now exposed torso. When I imagined what may have lurked under all the clothing, I could have never imagined this; a perfect replica of a Greek god. He was every bit the Adonis; almost more so than the god himself. His chest was sculpted and below laid a heavenly six pack with a small light trail of hair leading down under his pants. Oh god, I wanted those off the most.

I let my hands trace his muscles and memorize every curve and shape of his body. My lips followed my hands as I worked my way lower. The lower I went the louder the moans became. They soon became my fuel to continue. When my hands and lips reached his jeans, his hands shot out and pulled me back up. I looked at him confused. Placing a light kiss on my lips he pointed to me.

"You still are fully clothed Bella. I think we should even the playing field."

"I think your right Edward. Wanna help me with that?" He smirked and quickly covered my mouth with his lips. A hand soon found its way down and under my shirt. He lightly caressed my stomach and moved up over my bra where he gently started to massage my breasts on the outside of it. My panting increased as his free hand pulled my top up and over my head. My mind was so warped from the pleasure and alcohol that I was moaning my responses and arching my back up into him. Unfortunately, his hips were not there to meet my own, and this quickly became frustrating as he continued to planted kisses all around my chest and stomach. I could feel a coil in the pit of my body starting to curl up tighter and tighter with every kiss, every caress, and every sexual sound. I didn't know if I would last much longer.

"Edward, I need you, please." He growled a response. He quickly removed my shirt and in one swift flick of his wrist had unclasped my bra. He remove it and tossed it somewhere towards the general direction of our shirts.

An involuntary moan escaped my lips as his mouth devoured one of my breasts. I could feel his tongue work circles around and over the nipple. The heat between my legs, that was ever present, surged and sky rocketed. He continued attacking it, biting softly on my erect nipple. One of his hands found its way to my other neglected breast, and he started massaging and rolling the nipple between his long slender fingers making me moan louder, and arch my back and hips higher.

He started moving the hand that had been pleasuring my breast down slowly. Inch by inch he caressed my exposed skin while kissing a line up from my chest to my lips. The moment his fingers reached the top of my jeans, his lips captured mine in a burning kiss. As our tongues battled for dominance, Edward unbuttoned my jeans and started pulling down the zipper. His hands left my zipper, and traveled up to my hips where they rubbed circles over the little amount a skin available.

"Incoming call from Emmett Cullen, Incoming call from Emmett Cullen." Edward groaned. He let it ring until it reached his voicemail. Trailing a line of kisses down my chest he went back to pulling my jeans down.

"Incoming call from Emmett Cullen, marked as urgent. Incoming call from Emmett Cullen, marked as urgent." Edward groaned again. Releasing his hold on my jeans reluctantly, he rolled over onto his back and pulled out a cell phone from his jean pocket.

"What Emmett? This had better be important." After a minute or so he sighed and muttered a quick goodbye before throwing his phone down next to him.

"I have to go." He stated simply, as he ran a hand through his bronze locks. "The Director wants us for a meeting about our new Kris and to do a few early morning scenes."

"Oh," I said disappointed. I was looking forward to having sex with him. For god sakes I was a 21 year old virgin. Don't get me wrong, I'd had plenty of chances but something in the back of my mind always stopped me. It was like I was waiting for someone else. This time however, I didn't feel that at all. I was at peace at the thought of being with Edward like that. How strange.

"Bella, I don't want to rush into things, and I want us to remember the good times." His voice was far away as he stared at the ceiling.

"What good times?"

"The ones we have and the ones we will create."

"What good ones do we have?"

He shook his head. "Bella, would you like to join me on set? I know it's late and I'll understand if you have class and such--" He said rambling on.

"Edward!" I said in hopes of getting him, which it did thankfully. "I would love to join you. Acting classes are great, but I would like to see the real thing getting done." I felt my mind slowing clearing from the alcohol, and I realized then that I was still half naked. My trademark reaction surfaced as my cheeks heated up. Covering my chest with my arms I looked up to the ceiling wondering how I was going to put my clothes back on without showing myself again. Edward noticed my movement and chuckled. Leaning over her place a soft kiss to my lips. I could swear I was in heaven, again.

"Can I be so bold as to ask you to be my official girlfriend?" He said after breaking away slightly from our kiss. I laid there shocked. My mind was running so fast I was sure it would be considered speeding and warrant a ticket.

"Are you sure you want me to be your girlfriend?" As you can tell, my filter was still missing from my brain. Why would someone like Edward Cullen want plain-Jane Bella? I wasn't beautiful, I sure wasn't rich, and I'm not famous or normal. Edward, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was handsome, rich, famous, everything that made up a dream man. He on the other hand should have the dream girl. I heard him chuckle before responding.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to be."

"But I'm plain and normal. You're a famous handsome actor!"

His face became serious. "You don't see yourself clearly."

"Excuse me?"

"Bella, you're smart, witty and beautiful. Can't you see that?"

"I'll take your word for it." He sighed shaking his head before getting up and tossing me my bra and shirt from the floor. Turning his back to me and pulling his shirt on, I quickly put my top on before getting out of the bed. I felt somewhat bad for my reaction. His back was still turned to me so I slipped up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. I heard him sigh as he placed his arms on top of mine.

"Edward, I would be honored to be your girlfriend." So it was official. I was Edward Cullen's girlfriend. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So here is chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it. Theotherbella got this betaed in like a half hour. Send her some love and go read a few of her stories**_


	9. Chapter 8

Only a Photograph

Chapter 8

Edward and I had made our way to the set just outside of Seattle, after redressing ourselves and Edward called for his limo. We both were still past the legal limit to drive safely. When the driver arrived a half an hour later, both Edward and I felt somewhat better and with the hour drive ahead of us by the time we got there we would be alright enough to walk around set. Throughout the ride Edward held tight to my hand as I snuggled into his side.

Arriving in front of the parking area, our driver quickly found a spot. We were currently parked in a small grassy area filled with many other cars. Right ahead were a few guards guarding the only entrance into the area filled with trailers.

Like a gentleman, Edward had my door open and helped me out of his limo. Everything was so surreal; like I was in a dream that seemed so real but in the end it was only a dream. As Edward shut the door behind me I gave my arm a quick pinch. I wasn't dreaming… this was all real.

Once Edward stood at my side we started heading towards the gate when out of nowhere a large group of photographers appeared flashing camera and shoving video cameras in our faces. Shouts of 'is that your new girl?' and other odd questions blurted out of their mouths as we quickly reached the guards. Once we were safely inside the barrier and out of sight of the crazy paparazzi Edward turned to me with a guarded face.

"Bella, I'm sorry about them" I looked at him funny for a second. Why was he apologizing for? It's not like he asked for those people to be there, nor did he do anything to me.

"I don't understand Edward, why are you sorry?" He sighed running a hand through his bronze locks.

"The paparazzi are relentless. Your face is going to be all over the news and internet. You won't be able out walk out of your apartment now without people jumping all over you. I feel like such an idiot."

"Edward," I said catching his attention, "I've been taking acting classes; I've wanted to become an actress. I was well aware of the paparazzi way before we met. So don't worry. I can handle stupid internet sites. Besides it's me who should say sorry. You're going to be in pictures with my plain Jane face." I couldn't believe I just said I was plain in front of him. I knew I was but saying I out loud to him made it all the more true. It made me question the relationship Edward and I had started. I turned away quickly hoping to hide my embarrassment.

Warm arms wrapped around my body from behind as Edward buried his face into my chocolate locks. I may have been plain but this felt so right; like we were made especially for each other. He took a deep breath in.

"Bella, you're not plain, you are wonderful, smart, and sexy as hell when you dance. I wish you could see yourself as clearly as I do." He said, placing a tender kiss to my neck that made me want to melt into a small puddle. I couldn't help the content sigh that escaped my lips. For a short moment everything felt right and I felt like I belonged right here, next to Edward. All too soon it ended as Edward stepped around me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella." Wrapping an arm around my waist Edward led me over to a trailer. Taking a key out of his pocket he opened the door and ushered me inside. What took me by surprise were the pictures of Rosalie hanging on the wall opposite of the door. I glanced at Edward with a raise eyebrow.

"Is there something you're not telling me about you and Rosalie?" He chuckled running a hand through his hair.

"This is Emmett's trailer. I would have taken you to mine but the last storm blew out the window inside and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on the glass." To say I was relieved would be very close to how I felt. As I started to look around I could see that this trailer was defiantly not Edward's. Sports posters littered the walls and pictures of Rosalie covered any flat surface. From the short time I had gotten know Edward he didn't seem to be a sports kind of guy. With a quick goodbye Edward headed out to his meeting promising me to show me around once he was finish.

That night he showed me things around the set and made a happy announcement that shooting was postponed since Tanya had another movie to finish before she came in to do Dark Moon. I was excited to hear the great news. Edward was going to stay in Seattle. I offered my apartment to him in hopes he would accept. He said his hotel room was paid up until a week before the new shooting date and agreed to stay with me after he began shooting.

When I returned early in the morning from the set I crashed into my bed and quickly my dreams took over my mind.

"_Hey Bella, you came back!" the boy said, he had grown taller and to young Bella, even more handsome. At her tender age of five she had developed her first crush. The young duo stood in the same sand filled playground they had met in over a year ago. The tear filled goodbyes of last year had soon been forgotten when they started playing again._

_Bella spent her summer in the far away land with her companion and everyday was filled with a new adventure. Days were spent playing new game and exploring the foreign land and their evening was spent the same. They celebrated the boy's birthday as he turned nine. They were inseparable and happy._

_The summer soon came to an end as the two stood wading in the waves as they light crashed to shore._

"_Are you going to be here next summer too?" The boy asked Bella._

"_Yes, Grandpa said we will come every summer that I want to be here." The boy smiled looking at her._

"_Good I'll always be here, waiting just for you. I'll wait every night in the summer and all year long just in case you come some other time. Right here in this very spot, I promise." Bella blushed looking out to the ocean._

I woke up slowly blinked to adjust my eyes to the sun light pouring in from the window. I had that dream again. I couldn't bring the boy's face to mind but I knew where I was: England. My grandfather took me two years in a row until he became too ill to travel. I remember crying because I couldn't see my friend ever again. Back then there wasn't such a thing as e-mail and I never did get a mailing address. I've always wanted to go back, but I never had the money or the cause and too soon I grew up and all but forgotten my playmate but the last few weeks I started remembering.

_**Yes my dear readers it is finally an update for OAP!! It's been a long month with computer issues and a lost plot kitty but I finally finished this story. As Always thanks to all of my wonderful readers, I love your reviews and they really keep me going. Also check out theotherbella's profile and her stories. Those eyes is one of my favorites.**_

_**Guess what, Chapter 9 is also done and is waiting for beta approval…….I see another update very very soon. Stay tuned as the drama starts to unfold.**_

_**Destiny Kalince**_


	10. Chapter 9

Only a Photograph

Chapter 9

After the last dream I had of my friend in England, time started flying by and my dreams became more and more frequent. Each morning as I awoke, I could never see his face. It troubled me that I could not see his face or eyes, but his hair I remember it was unruly and a strange color, but I couldn't remember the exact shade.

My time was split between classes, work, and of course Edward. We started growing closer each day. We never went past kissing so we didn't rush into anything that we might regret later. The drunken night at my apartment showed me things could get very heated very fast. I didn't want to scare him away with my sexual frustration. Don't get me wrong; I wanted to do that man six ways to Rome but I didn't want to chance rushing a few week old relationship.

Each moment I spent with him the more I fell. Soon enough three weeks had past. I was unable to get to my father's that weekend I promised him. The shop needed me to work after a few people had gotten sick and called off.

The three weeks were spent on romantic dates and surprise gifts. I tried to tell Edward I didn't like surprises and I didn't like money spent on me. His only response was "_I like to spoil you, it makes me happy. Besides whom else do I have to gift beautiful things to?" _Somehow every time he said that I couldn't say no. If it made him happy, then it made me happy too. He had gotten me expensive jewelry, gorgeous flowers, and things I spotted in a shop that he caught me noticing. I was beyond spoiled and it was intimidating. I didn't need anything but him, yet here again every time I said this he had a smooth remark, "_Bella, I have you. That's more than I could ever want. It's an equal trade for you to just want me. I'm just evening the odds." _I always argued that he had the notion backwards but he always brushed everything away and bought me something else.

Things also started to change after the photographer jumped us that night at the set. The very next day, photos of us were plaster all over magazines and internet sites. Headlines included: "Cullen has found a girl", "Sorry girls he's taken", "Edward Cullen has found his girl", and my favorite, "Cullen's new girl good enough to replace Tanya?" I was flattered that it wasn't just the drunken girls from Denny's that thought I could be the next Kris. Every day new photos of us together flooded the news. I even had a small group of them outside my apartment that took pictures of me alone and even more when they knew Edward was there.

I found an internet site that was dedicated to me getting the lead role in Dark Moon. I liked to check it regularly and send a few videos from my web cam of thanks that they believed in a no-body for such a big role. This is when the media found out my real name. I soon when from 'the girl' to Isabella Swan. It drove me nuts that they used my full first name. I tried to talk the paparazzi to have them use the shortened version of my name but instead they found it endearing and posted a video of me talking to the photographer. It was the most watched video on YouTube for days.

Tonight I was waiting for Edward to finish with a few classes for the film. Tanya was finally able to join everyone on set, having just arrived last week. Filming was set to resume next week. I spent the better part of my Friday cleaning my apartment and listening to the entertainment news. I loved seeing photos of Edward and me together, smiling. I even grabbed a few from the internet to frame and place on my table. Hey it was like having few photos taken. I wasn't going to complain.

It was fall break from college, and I was waiting for my computer to reboot to send off an article to the newspaper. I was writing a review for a top selling book of the month. I don't think the author was going to like what I wrote. My cell phone started ringing starling me. I slid it open an answered.

"Hello."

"Hey there, Bella." Edward's velvety voice said through the speaker. I think my knees turned to Jell-o.

"Hey Edward, what going on?" He sighed sadly which worried me.

"I'm going to be later than expected; I might not even be done here until early morning. Can I take a rain check on our at home date?" My heart dropped down to my feet. I was really looking forward to our date in my apartment tonight. I guess it was a good thing I hadn't started cooking yet.

"Oh, ok. You're still coming over tomorrow though, right?" I heard him chuckle.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Ok. I'll miss you Edward."

"I'll miss you too Bella." I slid my phone shut and sighed. I guess I had the night to myself. I started throwing a few things together for myself to eat before flopping down in front of the TV for some good old romance movies.

It was late by the time I finished watching the movie. I changed back to the entertainment channel and got up walking over to the sink. As I washed my plate, I heard a familiar name run over the television. I assumed it was just more gossip of Edward and I but instead I heard Tanya's name. I flew back into the living room and reversed my TiVo back to the beginning of the story.

"_Trouble in paradise. It seems Edward Cullen has moved on from Isabella to a new girl in town." _A few pictures flashed around of Edward and I together before turning to just Edward and the lady spoke.

"_It seem Edward's co-star Tanya Denali has caught his interest. The two were seen kissing in front of his set trailer. Sources close to the actress say they have been secretly seeing each other since Tanya's arrival to Seattle." _I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Was that why he wasn't going to be here tonight? Because he finally realized I wasn't good enough for him?

"_Where does this leave Isabella? We are not sure but I could bet it's pretty upsetting for her." _ I clicked off my TV and sat there for awhile staring just above it. Edward had been cheating on me; he didn't seem to be someone who'd do that. Maybe the news got the wrong facts. Maybe Edward just didn't want me anymore. I needed to get this straight, and the only way was to get it from the horse's mouth. Slipping on some shoes and a coat I made my way to my car. I was surprised there wasn't anyone standing outside of my door this time. I was becoming old news.

Pulling out of my parking spot, I raced down the road toward the set outside of town. My mind was trying to wrap my head around the idea that this was all just a screw up. Maybe they were doing a scene... which would be impossible since filming wasn't starting until next Friday and I was sure there want a scene in front of a trailer.

I arrived at the set and flashed my pass to the guard. Everyone practically knew me by now, but I still carried my pass just in case. I made my way through the trailers. I wasn't even sure if Edward was at his trailer but soon my questions were going to be answered. The first would be where he was. I saw Emmett heading toward me with Rosalie at his hip waving like a little kid.

"Bells! What brings you to our little set today?" He grabbed me up in a huge bear hug. Emmett looked all big and scary but deep down he was a big teddy bear. Emmett and I had grown close during my first visit to the set. He acted so much like a big brother the very first day I couldn't help but adopt him as my unofficial big brother.

Once Emmett decided it was time to put me down I was quickly enveloped in Rosalie's arms. Rose and I didn't start out as friends. In the beginning she would always glare at me when I interacted with Emmett. She never said a word but her looks told a whole story, she really didn't like me. One day I got fed up with it and asked her what her problem was. She simply replied I was trying to steal her man and her job. I was to say the least stunned. Apparently some of the crew started gossiping. When I told her I was with Edward and no way in hell as beautiful and talented as her she settled down. We went out on a couple of shopping sprees with Alice (as much as I hated shopping that little pixie always got me to go) and soon Rose and I was the best of friends.

"What are you doing here anyways? I was sure Edward called you saying he was going to be late." I nodded my head.

"I really just wanted to see him just for a few. " Emmett chuckled.

"Going to give him some one on one lesson in sex, are ya?" I smacked his arm, glaring at him. I was here to see if he was getting those lessons from Tanya, but I didn't want Rose and Emmett to know. They hadn't said anything yet so I assumed they haven't heard the news today.

"Do you guys know where he is?"

"I saw him head into his trailer ten minutes ago. I'd try there first." I muttered thanks to Rose and uttered promises of another night out before heading towards Edward's trailer. My stomach was in knots. I wasn't sure how I was going to confront him but I really hoped there was a very good reason why someone would spread that kind of news to the media. I heard a click of a camera go off not too far from me as I approached his trailer. I started looking around to catch the person responsible. No cameras were allowed into the set. I peaked around the trailer in front of me towards Edward's trailer, hoping to catch……

"No," I whispered quietly to myself.

_**Well my readers I leave you with a cliffy! But hey I got two chapters out in a week. I've got half of chapter ten done, well more of I'm adding in things I over looked as I wrote main parts down as they jumped into my head.**_

_**Anyways, please don't forget to review, I love reviews and so does my plot kitty. She get a piece of fish for every one of them. It makes her happy and forces me to write more cause she'll want more fish… so ya Thanks to theotherbella, she rocks. She got both chapters done so fast.**_

_**Destiny Kalince**_


	11. Chapter 10

Only a Photograph

Chapter 10

There, leaning against his trailer was Edward and locked to his lips was Tanya Denali. Tears gathered in my eyes and slowly my heart started to break. I leaned back behind the trailer as I muffled a sob that escaped my lips. I just wasn't good enough for the famous Edward Cullen. Tanya Denali, a beautiful, rich actress was who he wanted. I couldn't stand to confront Edward right now. Quickly, I made a mad dash to my car avoiding the photographer outside the gate. Pulling one of those window screens out from my back seat I placed it on my windshield and locked the doors before I threw my face in my hands and cried. It was right then I was glad my windows were heavily tinted besides my windshield. I didn't want any photos of me crying that could send the media even more embarrassing things.

I felt betrayed. If he didn't want me then he should have told me. No he had to be like every other man and be a two faced lying asshole. I was just his charity case. I was a sappy little fan girl that he showed around to boost his image as a compassionate person. Then once Tanya arrived he threw me away like yesterday's news.

Throwing the front window covering to the back seat I shifted into drive and took off towards my father's house. I needed to get out of town and maybe even the country. I had taken the whole week off of work next week for fall break. Right now I was really happy I did. I had plenty of cash saved up and once I got to my father's I would figure out where to go from there.

It was a long drive from Seattle to Forks and the entire time my mind was filled with memories of Edward from the past month. The first time we met, the almost sex, and the past few dates we had gone on. He was a real first class actor. Not for a single moment did I ever believe that he was not interested in me the way I was.

Pulling up to my father's cruiser I shut my car off and got out. It was pouring down rain, typical. It matched my mood perfectly. Then again this was Washington, when didn't it rain?

Using my old key, I unlocked the front door and stepped in. I hoped Charlie wouldn't be too upset to find me here in the morning. I didn't think about giving him a call on the way to warn him of my arriving.

As I headed towards the living room I saw a figure round the corner with a gun pointed towards me. Frightened I let out a yelp and fell to my knees crying. Everything that had happened came crashing down on me once again.

"Bella, are you ok?" Charlie dropped the gun and quickly pulling me into a hug. It only caused my wails to grow louder. I wouldn't ever have Edward's arms around me again. I wouldn't be able to smell his wonderful scent. I hate him for cheating on me but I still cared for him like no other man before.

"Bells talk to me what happened?" I couldn't stop the flow of tears and strangled sobs to even answer. I just kneeled there crying until darkness consumed my mind.

***************************

I awoke with a start. Where was I? I looked around to the room I was currently in. I was in my bed in Charlie's house, my old home. Why was I here? I sat up and then everything came flooding back to me in a large tidal wave.

Edward and Tanya kissing, my heart breaking, the dash to my car, and then my father with his gun pointed towards me. Edward had cheated on me. I came home to get away from it, to get away from him.

Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom and started my morning routine. I still kept a few things here in case I visited. Right now I was really glad I did.

After taking my shower, brushing my teeth and changing into some comfortable clothes I headed down to the kitchen where I found Charlie sitting with a newspaper in front of his face.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Bells. You mind talking me about last night?" My breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to tell him. I could still feel my heart breaking every time I thought about_him. _But Charlie was my father, and after what happened last night I thought I at least owed him an explanation as to why I was walking through his door at 2 in the morning.

As I sat and told my father of what I saw the night before my mind came up with a plan. I was going to fly to England. I was sure that my father mentioned that Grandma Swan still owned the house I stayed at for those two summers. I would go there and spend my fall break in that country. Away from Seattle, away from this country, away from Edward.

When I finished my story Charlie looked as if he was going to go down to Seattle and strangle someone but he reached over and pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Bells."

"I know it will be. That's why I'm going to England." I felt him stiffen at my words and after a few minutes he relaxed, releasing me.

"You do what you need to do. Just remember that things happen for a reason." I nodded. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can get some tickets booked. I was just thinking about doing it at the airport." Charlie nodded and sent me off to pack what few things I kept at the house.

******************

"Here; I wanted to give this to you before you left." Charlie said handing me a suitcase. I had finished packing and we stood at the airport. Charlie decided to drop me off to save on garage fees.

"It's all the photos and videos from Grandma Swan."

"Thanks, Dad" Charlie pulled me into a hug and soon enough we said our goodbyes. Entering the lobby, I quickly went up to the desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The male attendant smiled at me as I pulled out a credit card.

"I need a coach ticket to London, England." He nodded and quickly typed away on his computer.

"Ok, I have a plane leaving tomorrow at--."

"No I need one for today." I said interrupting him.

"I'm sorry miss it's the only earliest coach ticket I have." I sighed. This meant I would be spending the night here at the airport.

"Fine, book it under Isabella Swan." I saw his eyes go wide.

"Isabella Swan, THE Isabella Swan. You're Edward Cullen's girlfriend! I can't believe this, I thought you looked familiar. I hope they kick Tanya to the curb and get you as the new Kris" His words stung. I was sure he hadn't seen the reports yet but I nodded. I even held the tears that threatened to fall. The man was still talking but the words "Flight tonight" caught my attention.

"Alright, Miss Swan, here is your first class ticket. The plane leaves in two hours. Have a great flight!" I stood somewhat speechless before I made a beeline towards my gate. I wasn't going to argue with a cheap, first class ticket. I quickly made my way through security and down to my gate with forty-five minutes to spare. It was going to be the longest forty-five minutes of my life.

**********

When I finally got to board my plane, I was delighted to be in first class after seeing the large amount of crying children that were in coach. Placing my bag in the over head area and my purse underneath the seat in front of me I got comfortable with my IPod. This was going to be a long flight. Everything today seemed so long but I knew in the end I would be away from everything and I could be away from him.

I started looking around for the headphones to my IPod. I huffed as I went through my purse again, then again. I went through it once more before dropping my purse and slamming my head into the head rest behind me. I had completely forgotten to bring headphone for my IPod. God I feel so stupid. I closed my eyes with a sigh. This long flight had just turned into an extremely long one.

Opening my eyes I looked down to close my purse. I stopped when a dark blue pair of ear buds stared back at me. I also noticed a hand underneath them. The hand was pale with very long and skilled looking fingers.

Following the wrist that connected to an arm I soon saw a man sitting across the small aisle smiling at me. The man was beautiful. His light blonde hair looked messy as if those long fingers of his were constantly running through it. I didn't notice much else about his face after I took in his eyes. They were green, the very same shade as Edward's. How weird. I normally didn't see people with green eyes.

"Here you go Miss, um…"

"Bella" I replied, a smile graced his lips. It was a knowing smile. I hoped he wasn't another one of my fans. I took the buds from him.

"Thank you sir."

"Carlisle" He said.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"It isn't a problem. I have a couple of pairs on me anyways that I'm never going to use." Smiling, I thanked whoever was that was watching over me and took out my IPod turning it on. Oh fuck my life.

"If you have your USB charger you can plug it into the side of your arm rest there but you won't be able to listen to it while it charges." I took out the little USB cord I had in my purse and plugged it in.

"Thanks for the tip, Carlisle."

"Not a problem, Bella." I sighed. I was thankful to the man next to me and for some odd reason, I felt at ease too. It was like I knew him. Maybe it was his eyes. They reminded me so much of Edward it was unreal. Even though my heart broke when I saw them I couldn't help be feel relaxed in Carlisle's presence. I decided to make small talk as I waited for my IPod to charge.

"So Carlisle, are you staying in London or are you going on to another plane?" He shook his head.

"No, I live in London." I was surprised at this. He didn't have an accent like most others. Do you remember my space cadet syndrome? Guess what: it came back.

"You don't have that funny accent like everyone else." Way to go Bella, I thought to myself. I just made an ass out of myself to a man nice enough to give me a set of ear buds. Lucky for me he laughed.

"No no my dear, I pick up accents very quickly. I've been in America for a couple of months on business."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm a Doctor." We spent the rest of the flight chatting about the weather and other things. We stayed away from personal life questions as much as possible though I learned he was married to a woman named Esme and had a son. Our plane landed in New York to refuel giving me the chance to stretch my legs and take advantage of the first class area of the airport.

Carlisle joined me and started talking about the many cases he had seen in his days as a doctor. We chatted more until we boarded the plane. Both of us placed ear buds in our ears and laid back enjoying the rest of our ride.

**********

Once we arrived in London, I bid Carlisle a farewell.

"It was wonderful having you as my aisle mate Carlisle." We shook hands smiling. I was hoping this was a nice omen that things were going to be ok.

"The pleasure was all mine Bella. I hope you'll look me up before you leave again. By the sounds of it, though, I might see you in the ER sooner." We both laughed as he teased me about my klutzy ways. It was one of the few personal things we talked about. Taking out a business card, Carlisle placed it in my hand and pulled me into a hug before I got a chance to read it.

He released me soon after and waved as he walked away.

"I hope to hear from you Bella, It was great seeing you again!" Again? What the hell was he talking about? I looked down at the card in my hands.

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

Fuck my life. I was sure that was Edward's father I had spent my plane ride with. This was starting out horrible. And what is it with the Cullen men and acting like they knew me before we meet? Sighing, I hailed a cab and directed the driver to my hotel. I picked a nice place to stay that cost a bit of money ,but I had been saving for a vacation... just not like this. I signed in at the desk and received my key card I took the elevator up to my room.

Once I got inside, I moved my bags over from the living area where the bell boys left them to my bedroom. I took a seat on my bed. It had been 16 years since I last was in this country and it felt good, it felt as if I was home. Maybe I could move here and get away from everything. I doubt I could run into Edward in a town as large as London. Even if I did I could move somewhere further away: Less of a chance to see him. That was sounding like a great idea as I fell asleep, jet lag getting the better of me.

*************************

When I woke up I glanced at the clock sitting on my bed. It was late in the afternoon, and I had been asleep for almost a day. I felt so much better after, that I got to work unpacking the few things I had brought with me.

Bath items went into my bathroom. Clothes in the dressers, and other odds and ends in the living room. Finally, I came to the suitcase my father had given me right before I left. I knew its contents and I hoped what I found inside would help ease my mind. Flopping the suitcase on my bed and my body soon joining it I took in a deep breath.

Slowly I opened the suitcase. I could smell that unique smell of Grandma Swan. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I really did miss her and Grandpa Swan. As I lifted the lid all the way up I caught sight of its contents. I knew what was inside but to see how much of my past rested in this suitcase was truly amazing. I heard the beginning of a news alert on the television. I grabbed the remote to turn it off when I heard _his_ name uttered. Even though I knew I should have just ignored it, I couldn't.

"_We have an exclusive interview with the ever popular Edward Cullen. It wasn't us that asked for it, either. Edward demanded to be interviewed by us, so here he is live via satellite_." Edward appeared on the screen and tears gathered in my eyes as I looked at him for the first time in days. He looked angry but determined. I felt myself absorbed into what he wanted to say.

"_Thank you Tracy. I requested this interview in order to clarify some information that was placed here on this channel. I have no interest in Tanya Denali; she attacked me and kissed me. In return I had her fired and removed from the set with a sexual harassment case filed against her. Furthermore, all parties responsible for tipping of the media on a fake report have also been removed from set." _Edward look relieved as he spoke; like he was getting a large load off his chest. I felt my stomach drop and my chest tighten. Tanya attacked him? I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe him. Then again, why say all of this over national television that I could even get in England (for a hefty fee that is)?

"_Further more, I want to send a special message to someone very dear to me. Isabella, if you're watching, I'm sorry. I love you with everything I am and if you're willing to be mine again I'll be waiting in our spot for you."_ With that he clicked off the feed and the reporter continued on talking. I didn't hear a word she said though. My mind was wrapped around the fact that Edward said he loved me. And I loved him as well. I didn't understand though where he meant. Where was _our spot_? I spent most of my night trying to figure out where until I fell asleep.

*************************

I was awakened by sunlight streaming through my window. The events of last night danced around in my head but I quickly threw them aside. As I went to get up I hit the suitcase filled with photos and tapes. Picking up one of the tapes titled "Bella taping her summer" I placed it in the VCR and hit play. I started watching random images dance around the screen as my five year-old self filmed random things going on around me. As the tape played I picked up an assortment of photos and started going through them.

An hour into the tape I had gone through many photos of me from years past. The last stack I picked up was photos of me in England. As I started going through them I couldn't help but smile at all the memories.

"_Edward!" _I jumped as my five year old self screamed his name from the television. I looked up to see a young boy with crazy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. My breathing stopped as I watched the interaction. He was the boy from my dreams. Memories started taking over my mind.

_Well happy birthday Bella." I looked at him strangely,_

_"How do you know my name?" He seemed to look uncomfortable for a split second before smiling._

He knew me from our childhood. All these years he still remembered. I hadn't changed much since I was five. I filled out in the right places but my face still held the same recognizable features. My big brown eyes, fuller upper lip, and among other things my long brown hair.

"_Bella" _

_The boy chuckled._

"_What's so funny about my name?" She asked._

"_Your name isn't funny it's your accent." Her face held a look of shock._

"_I have a funny accent… you're the one with the funny accent!" The boy chuckled, again._

"_Perhaps to you I do." She blushed and turned back to the rolls waves crashing onto the beach._

"_Bella, time to go sweetheart" her grandfather called. She frowned. She didn't want to leave her new friend._

"_Will you be here tomorrow?"_

"_Yes, I'm here every day." Her frown turned into a joyful smile. She quickly hugged him and ran off to meet her grandfather with high hopes of seeing her new found friend._

My dreams I realized, were of him and I together those two summers. My first crush was Edward and even now I still had a crush on him but it was bigger. I loved him and that was all there was to it. That spark I felt each time we touched, it was something telling me, he is the one. I just had to find him but where?

"_Remember the photograph Bella."_

I kept going through all the photos I had left in my hands. Pictures of Edward and I at the bottom. We were in various places around the country exploring new things. I was about to give up hope when the last photo in my hands showed the two of us at the beach. We were overlooking the ocean as we sat in the sand cuddled up to one another.

"_Are you going to be here next summer too?" The boy asked Bella._

"_Yes, Grandpa said we will come every summer that I want to be here." The boy smiled looking at her._

"_Good I'll always be here, waiting just for you. I'll wait every night in the summer and all year long just in case you come some other time. Right here in this very spot, I promise." Bella blushed looking out to the ocean._

That was it, the beach. It was that very beach where we meet and parted ways both years. I knew what I had to do now. I had to go there because Edward was waiting for me.

_******************************_

_**There you go my readers, you earned this 3.5K long chapter. Theotherbella pushed me to finish this, she wanted to read it so badly so go over and read her stories as a thanks to getting this chapter out so fast (she even did her beta job really freaking fast) Chapter 11 is going to be the last chapter and then I will make an epilog can you believe that's all that is left? WOW**_

_**Destiny Kalince**_


	12. Chapter 11

Only a Photograph

Chapter 11

I could remember the very spot that we had promised to meet; just past the playground on the beach. Hailing a cab, I got in and shouted the location to the driver. I also promised some extra money (or should I say pounds) if he got me there sooner. He took off like a bat out of hell and made his way to the coast.

I watched as buildings past me by. It had been so long since I'd been here. When I was little, I was captivated by everything around me. Everything seemed so much better when you're young. No worries, no responsibilities, no broken hearts. The closest you could get to a broken heart at the age of five was losing your favorite toy. Every time we passed a familiar spot, I would smile as I remembered an old memory of Edward and me. Occasionally I would look down at the photo of the two of us cuddling on the beach. I would have to hold back tears every time I did. Edward loved me and I loved him, since that moment on the beach. I was surprised I had forgotten him, but any rational person would say it was my mind suppressing the sorrow I felt the year I couldn't go back. I was also young, I was sure that had to contribute to something.

I wasn't sure though if we would work out. He said he loved me, on the television no less, but what about the next time he's on set and another woman tries attacking him? Would I be able to ignore it or would I break down like I did this time?

My mind wandered for awhile. I was choosing: if I took a step out of this cab and went to him, I would have to deal with hordes of women chasing him, day in and day out. If I had this driver turn around I could repair my broken heart to the best of my ability and move on. Which option could I live with?

"Miss? " I looked up at the driver. "I've gone as far as I can but you can walk the rest of the way." This was it, my decision. My eyes rested on the photograph in my hands. I knew what I had to do. Tossing the money I owed the driver with the extra tip I promised I flew out of the car and ran down to the beach. I was glad I was unusually warm for October. I was glad I wore a set of jean capris, a form fitting blue tee, and a pair of sneakers. Let me take that back, I didn't like the sneakers. As I started running down the beach my sneakers filled with sand and it was uncomfortable. Stopping long enough to take them and my socks off, I continued running. I left my sneakers where they were. If someone took them then they probably needed them more than I did.

I was getting close. I could see the playground not too far ahead. I stopped running after I reached the slide and leaned against it breathing. More memories flooded back. The greatest one I remembered was the day we met. Edward had taken it on upon himself to help a foreign girl. He befriended me, waited for me, and years later he declared his love for me. I knew the cost to myself and for Edward I was willing to pay it.

I took off running again. As I got closer, I scanned the shore for signs of my tall bronze haired man. I slowed down, I was sure this was the spot. Had I gotten it wrong? Maybe he really didn't want me. Hot tears started forming in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes in hopes I wouldn't have a tear stained cheek walking back. I took one last glance at the photo before placing it in my pocket. My eyes looked back up at the ocean. I gasped; he was down closer to the beach. He stood just inches away from the crashing waves, hands dug deeply in his jean pockets. He was wearing a black button up shirt for as much as I could tell, but it didn't matter. Without a second thought I started running towards him at full speed yelling his name. Turning around I saw his deep green eyes full of emotion as he watched me run towards him. His hands pulled from his pockets were now spread wide open as I crashed into him. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed into his chest. I was finally home. I looked up at him. He wore his crooked smile and I could swear I saw tears falling down his cheeks.

"I love you too Edward, with all my heart." I declared my lips crashing into his. His lips were soft and urgent as we kissed. I ran my tongue over his lips begging for access in. I needed him. Granting my request he parted his lips allowing my tongue to begin its dance with his. Our kiss deepened, one of my hands slid up his muscular chest and tangled into his messy hair as the other laid over his heart. I had his heart as much as he had mine.

Edward's hands followed my lead as one slid into my long locks of hair and the other on my lower back. I jumped up wrapping y legs around his waist. Holding me tight, I felt us shift as he walked back up the beach. I didn't care who saw us.

When I started running out of air I released our kiss but that didn't stop him. He kissed his way down my chin to my neck, down to my shoulder. I moaned in pleasure as I felt a heat build-up between my legs. Edward kissed his way up to my ear where he nibbled on the lobe. Another moan escaped my lips and my back arched causing myself to rub up against his very hard erection. This enticed a growl from him.

I didn't know where we were but soon we were inside a house and up a set of stairs entering into a bedroom. Edward gently laid me down on the bed, giving me a chance to look around. I knew where I was. This was his house; I had been here a few times when we were little. This use to be Carlisle and Esme's room. This room used to have a very female touch but now it screamed Edward. It was more masculine now and in the faint glow of the full moon I could see pictures; pictures of us together when we were little. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at them.

"I never forgot about you Bella. Ever since I turned 18 I vowed to find you. When I signed on for Dusk we were supposed to film in Seattle, the whole reason why I wanted to do the film." I glanced up at Edward who leaned over me brushing my cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"They switched the location right before filming. I was so upset, but when they promised to shoot the next one in Seattle, I continued acting. God Bella, you don't know how happy I was when I came across you and your friends on the way to the club. I had prayed everyday hoping I would find you in that city." I felt more hot tears run down my face. He had tried finding me, took on jobs that could put him close to me just to find little old Bella. Leaning up I captured his lips in a heated kiss. My hands shook as I unbuttoned his shirt.

"Bella, we…we don't have to do this…."

"Shut-up Edward, I want to show you how much I love you." I watched his eyes darkened with lust and close as I slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Landing my lips on his chest, I started to explore every detail. Even though this wasn't the first time I had done so, to me this was the first time I didn't with love in every kiss. My hands lead the way feeling very muscle from his shoulders down his pecs and over the valleys of his abs. When my fingers reached his pants I heard a moan escape his lips. I gently unbuttoned them and pushed them down. Edward did the rest of the work, kicking them off.

"Bella, you have too many clothes on to my liking." I smirked at him placing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Then why don't you remedy the situation?" I said in a seductive voice. Edward growled deep within his chest as he covered my mouth with a passionate kiss. His hands made quick work of my shirt, working it up until I leaned forward for him to pull it off and with a single shot he also had my chest freed from the black lace bra I wore. Wasting no time, Edward took one nipple into his mouth sucking gently before flicking it with his tongue. A Loud moan emanated trough the room as he attacked one then the other.

I started to feel what I thought was a coil tightening within my stomach as he continued to assault my chest. I didn't think I could take much more, but I was wrong. Edward trailed his lips down my stomach to my pants. He quickly removed them along with my underwear. I was completely exposed to him but I didn't have the time to even think about that as one of his fingers slid down between my folds spreading the wetness around. I arched my back involuntarily as a finger slipped inside of me. Another moan from me filled the room as he pulled the finger back and inserted it once more. He repeated the pattern over and over again adding another finger then a third. My hands took refuge in gripping the comforter under me as I moaned even more. The heat between my legs flared even more when his tongue started playing with the bundle of nerves. That coil tighten with each passing flick of his tongue and just when I thought I could take anymore my whole world exploded around me. I yelled out Edward's name. He continued to lick me until I rode out my orgasm.

Once I fell back down to earth Edward crawled up to me placing a kiss to my lips. I thought I should have been disgusted by tasting myself on his lips, but instead I was turned on even more. I took noticed that Edward had removed his boxers and socks sometime while I was on cloud nine. I was surprised as how large he was.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella?"

"Yes, I want you, for as long as you'll have me."

"In that case you're stuck with me, for all eternity. I won't lose you again." I smiled and leaned up kissing him before wrapping my arms around his back urging him up. I felt the tip of his shaft touch my folds causing a moan to ring out.

Slowly, Edward entered me slowly until his met some resistance. He looked at me with wide eyes. I guess his figured out that I was still a virgin. I gave a slight smiling letting him know it was ok. Closing his eyes he shifted forward in a quick motion. Pain shot through my body and I held back a whimper. I heard your first time would hurt. And it did, like hell.

Soon enough the pain subsided and pleasure took its place. I rocked my hips into his, trying creating friction. Edward took it as a sign that I was ok and started moving in and out of me. He started slowly but soon I could feel that coil tighten again and the heat build. I was getting close again.

"Harder, please, Edward, oh god." We both let out a moan as he increased his speed and soon my vision blurred as I came with Edward's name on my lips. He soon followed letting go inside of me.

After all was said and done I curled up to the side of him as he laid back. One arm wrapped around me and the other under his head. One of my own laid over his chest.

"I love you." I said kissing the side of his cheek. A crooked smile spread over his face as he leaned over placing a kiss into my hair.

"I love you as well Bella, Forever."

_**This is it readers, the final chapter to Only a Photograph. I want to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed and helped push me to write more. I also want to thank theotherbella, she is a wonderful beta and I wouldn't know what to do without her. I have one final piece to add to this story. What story wouldn't be complete without an Epilogue, so I will be posting that at some point in time when I get a chance. Again thanks for reading and stay tuned for the Epilogue!**_

_**Destiny Kalince**_


	13. Epilogue

Only a Photograph

_Epilogue_

"Miss Swan, we need you on set in ten minutes for the cliff diving scene."

"Thanks Marcus! I'll be on my way as soon as Alice finishes my make-up!"

Life since my vacation in England took off towards the sky. After a long week in Edward's arms, I returned home only to be mobbed by photographers. I kept getting asked how it felt to be in love with Edward, my only response: It was amazing. Interviews were set up and needless to say I wasn't struggling for rent at all. My father surprised me by saying this was the way to get my dreams accomplished. I wasn't sure what he meant at the time but I did now.

Not soon after the first few interviews aired I was contacted by Marcus, the director of Dark Moon. After a few meetings I was officially the new Kris and signed on for the last two movies. I had to hire my own bodyguard, which I gave to none other than Jasper, he may look small but he can throw a man far. A stylist was also necessary, and Alice was thrilled when I asked her if she wanted the job. Bella Barbie every day, how could she pass that up? Even more of a plus for her, all my outfits were designed and made by Alice herself and soon fans of mine wanted her designs. Thus Pixie Designs was formed and Alice was on her way to her first million.

If you're wondering about Edward and I, we are doing fantastic. I moved in with him, to England that is. We bought a house down in LA for any jobs we have in the US or when I wanted to visit family. It didn't matter where I had a house though, as long as I was with Edward I was home.

"Bella, I'm all done. Go knock them dead kiddo." I smiled and stood from my seat before giving Alice a hug. What would I ever do without this girl? I made my way down to the set. I was to jump off a short cliff with a safety harness and land into a stunt bag. The safety harness was to ensure I didn't jump too far off the edge. As I neared the set I saw Edward off to the side smiling, just like he always did. I blew him a kiss before harnessing up and taking my position.

"Quite on the set please. Ready and Action!" I heard Marcus yell. Taking a deep breath in I looked down for a short peak. Yep still really high up. I don't care who thought this was a short jump; I was going to kill them. I prepared myself just like my character would before running and right before I hit the edge I jumped. I started falling when I heard a loud snap. The safety rope had broken on my lead. I was falling to far away from the stunt bag, right into concrete. I closed my eyes and prepared for death, Edward's name screaming from my mind and lips.

_***hides under a rock* Don't kill me I'm working on a sequel, I'll post a author's note when it's up. Thanks a lot guys and please don't kill me!**_

_**Destiny Kalince**_


End file.
